Within the field of agricultural implements, there exists a need for a device which injects fertilizer into the subsoil of an agricultural area while simultaneously tilling that same area. Further, there exists a need to inject fertilizer into the subsoil so that only a very minimal amount, if any, of the fertilizer escapes through the soil into the atmosphere. By combining the tilling and fertilizing operations, and by minimizing the escape of fertilizer from the subsoil, substantial economic and productivity improvements are realized.
A variety of fertilizer injection devices have evolved. Typically, a fertilizer injection device is positioned behind a knife-like implement which is designed to move through the soil. A narrow furrow or groove is thus formed in the subsoil by the implement and fertilizer is placed into that groove behind the implement. Significant inefficiencies occur when using such devices. Principally, such devices do not provide tilling means and therefore require tilling of the soil either before or after the injection of fertilizer. Also, using such devices, a substantial amount of fertilizer is often lost from the soil due to inadequate injection beneath a stable soil layer.
Another technique for injecting fertilizer into subsoil includes a plow-like implement designed for tilling soil which includes an attached fertilizer dispensing means. Typically, such fertilizer dispensing means are attached to portions of the soil moving surfaces, such as backsides of the plow blades. Indeed, attachment of injection devices to portions of large blade plows is known in the art. However, substantial problems arise on both large and small tools which may include injection devices attached to blade portions. Frequently, fertilizer injection is attempted when the soil temperature is quite low. Therefore, the blades or soil moving surfaces also become quite cold. This results in the soil moving tool imparting coldness to the attached injection device and the fertilizer within, causing flow problems and possible clogging of the device.
Yet another problem exists with such devices because the point where the fertilizer is dispensed into the subsoil is typically along the inner sides of the soil moving blades or at the immediate tip of a rearmost trailing edge of a soil moving blade. The problem exists due to the broken soil conditions at those points of fertilizer distribution. This frequently results in significant leakage of fertilizer from the soil due to a non-stable and/or non-uniform soil layer beneath which the fertilizer was injected. Further, such fertilizer dispensing devices are typically not readily interchangeable and are permanently attached to a particular plow or shovel.
What has been needed therefore has been a device which is removably attached to a portion of a soil moving tool which permits simultaneous tilling and fertilizing of soil. Moreover, a need exists for such a device which more efficiently dispenses fertilizer into the soil so that a greater amount of fertilizer remains beneath the soil, rather than escaping to the atmosphere.
What has been further needed is a device for injecting fertilizer into soil which includes means for insulating and maintaining the fertilizer at a predetermined temperature range prior to injection into the subsoil.
These and other problems are solved by the present invention. Yet other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth by way of illustration certain embodiments of the present invention.